P for Posession
by I love Crack Pairings Bitch
Summary: Itachi is brought to the Police Station for the Murder of Ino Yamanaka and The Rape and Kidnapping of Hinata Hyuuga. It is there he tells the story of how it all started. OOCness ItaHina
1. Chapter 1

Ai's Ama: This is my Sixth Story P is for Possession

Read and Review!

* * *

" Uchiha Itachi." The Silver haired man snapped his fingers to try and catch the male's attention.

" Why am I here Kakashi?" The Onyx-eyed male asked, still in mere sweatpants that hung on his hips.

" You know perfectly well why." Kakashi said, pulling out the paperwork.

" You are charged with the Kidnapping and Rape of one Hinata Hyuuga."

" What?"

Itachi looked up to him before he looked to the table, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

" Is it Illegal for a man to take his Future Wife on a trip?"

" If he rapes her against her will and forces her to have his child as well as the trip being more than a year long, yes."

" Hinata loves Makoto." Itachi protested, Makoto's photo on the table to show a child with Itachi's looks with Pale eyes.

" That's only because Makoto was the only person besides you that you allowed her to speak to after she filed that restraining order." Kakashi blocked back.

" Her _friends _Tenten and Ino convinced her to do it and I couldn't allow her to speak to people after that." Itachi's voice dripped of venom and bitterness

" And that brings us to another matter." Kakashi pulled out some more paper.

" You're also charged with the murder of Ino Yamanaka." The Picture of a Pretty Blond pulling down her eyelid and sticking her tongue out at the camera.

" I needed to give everyone a warning that if they talk to my wife like that, turning her against me, I will kill them."

" And you didn't kill Tenten instead because...?"

" I tolerated her more. She was more sensible." Itachi stated, a photo of the Bun-haired Girl standing there with a Peace sign laying on the table as Kakashi shook his head.

" So you're saying that everything you did was justafiable?"

" Yes."

Kakashi paused before sitting down.

" Why don't you tell me the story of how you met Hinata?"

Itachi got a glint in his eye and leaned back with a small smile.

" Sure..."

* * *

This is not a oneshot. The flashback/story is in the next chapter.

Ai's Ama: Hope you guys like it so far, the next chapter should come soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ai's Ama: Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated in a while, life stressful, blood vessels waiting to pop kind of stuff going on.

Now, Being that this is a flash back, In the Beginning Itachi is 27 and Hinata is 23 and in case you want to know, their son is 11 months old.

* * *

_13 years ago..._

Itachi sat back against the limo his Uncle had sent to pick them up, waiting for his brother Sasuke.

It was a fairly warm Fall Day, still warm enough to wear dresses and short-sleeved shirts as the trees all around were explosions of Brown, Red, Yellow and Orange and some late greens as Summer came to a close.

" Aniki!"

The 14 year old turned just in time for 10 year old his brother to skid to a stop in front of him. There was something out of place.

He quickly spotted the extra Messenger bag on Sasuke's shoulders, a soft leather brown in contrast to Sasuke's hard Navy blue Carrier.

" What's this?"

" A-Ano, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun that you had to carry my things." A soft voice murmured and Itachi looked over to the most beautiful teen- no, _girl, _he quickly corrected himself, looking over the Uniform that signified she was a Grade schooler.

Yet despite that, he couldn't help but notice the pale lavender in her eye, the Indigo color of her hime-styled hair the fullness of her face, and the light pink dust on her cheeks.

" No sweat Hinata-San, this isn't even a strain." He waved the shy girl off. He tried to get into the limo when he noticed Itachi standing in the way.

Looking up to his Aniki's face, he watched as his Aniki observed his Project Partner like she was a fascinating piece to behold.

'_ Gross...' _Sasuke blanched, poking him.

" Are you going to move?" Hinata giggled softly at the frustrated look on Sasuke's face.

It was music to Itachi's ears as it snapped him out of it. He stepped back, opening the door for Hinata, Sasuke going first, Hinata next and he followed as the Limo pulled away from the school.

* * *

_Present time..._

" I knew since the moment I heard her voice that I was going to marry her some day." Itachi smiled slightly in nostalgia.

Kakashi merely stared at him.

" Freak." He stated balantly.

" I was in love." Itachi countered.

" With a _Grade Schooler_ you pedophile."

Itachi scoffed, " I don't need to hear that from you. Do you want me to stop talking?"

Kakashi gave him a look before shrugging and writing a few notes before facing Itachi again.

" Fine. When did you start taking actions to your feelings?"

" I started when I was 16. But it was merely collecting things for the Altar I was making for her."

Kakashi gave him a wide-eyed look before putting back on a mask of impassiveness, muttering 'Obsessive freak' under his breath.

" When did you start to make advances to _her_?" He put it more directly.

" My brother's 16th Birthday. It was the day he confessed to his Blond friend Naruko Uzumaki..."

* * *

Read and Review Please :3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ai's Ama**_: Here's the third chapter of P for Posession. Here's where the stalking starts among other things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or else the ending would have made sense and have been _so_ much better.

And I don't own Aqualung either *Shrugs* I actually own nothing. Not even this computer.

*Throws the lap top*

* * *

_7 years ago..._

Itachi was sitting beside her window in the early hours of the morning.

Purely to protect her of course.

It was about... 6 o'clock in the morning. He knew from the conversation she had last night with her friend Ino that she would wake up at 8:30 to get ready for Sasuke's birthday party, even set the alarm and everything.

At Sixteen she had blossomed from the petite, oh-so-cute ten year old to a curvy, lush sixteen year old, and she grew her hair from the suggestion of her cousin. Itachi would have to thank him for it on the day of his and Hinata's wedding, for he always liked long-hair best.

He heard said cousin going to the dojo building beside the house, Itachi hiding behind the tree.

It wasn't that he was afraid of the pale-eyed boy, in fact he was no match for Itachi when it came to clan training, but he knew that there would be a headache full of questions given to him if he was spotted.

He turned his sight to the Midnight blue beauty who was curled around her lavender pillow, sighing softly in her sleep as Itachi envied the pillow in her arms.

Though he would like to be held by her, it would be a feat in itself to even get her to touch him, he knew from his many attempts, but it never happened much to his frustration.

Though, he must be patient.

He'll be making himself completely known to her soon enough, not just Sasuke's big brother that she talked to only when she visited.

He looked to the time again and sighed. He still had to get Sasuke his present and make the sugar-free cake.

He gave one last lingering look to the sleeping Beauty before leaping down from the same tree he has for years and made his way for the store parts of town.

* * *

" At least it's comforting to know that you care about your brother still." Kakashi murmured, the tone in his voice not showing if he was sarcastic or not.

" What? Other than what I did, Sasuke's been happy with his girlfriend and going places." Itachi answered.

Kakashi just shook his head, not wanting to go further with him.

" Just... What happened at the party?"

" Well..."

* * *

Itachi regretted letting Sasuke take charge over his party this year.

He should have known his blond best friend would woo him out of hosting it and throw something way out of proportion. This was Naruko Uzumaki after all.

Loud Heavy metal pulsed from the huge speakers Naruko brought with the others, making Itachi stay in the middle of the room so as not to pop his ear drums as he looked around, soon spotting the one he was looking for in the midst of her two best friends.

Beside the Beautiful blond with hair in a high-pony, wearing a sapphire blue dress to match her eyes with a scooping neckline; holding the arm of the Attractive bunned-brunette wearing a pink and gold short Chinese-styled dress, was an angelic Blue-haired girl, her hair tied back in a low-pony to keep the hair out of her face and untangled as her face was framed with bangs, wearing an innocent white dress that hugged her tightly.

Itachi stopped in the crowd, blushing pink before he was shoved aside in the crowd, making him nearly growl before he pushed forward.

He soon found herself in front of her as Hinata looked to him.

_Itachi-san?_ She mouthed over the music.

_Hinata._ He smiled to her nicely.

_Is there something you needed?_ She tilted her head.

He grinned and offered a hand, _Dance with me Hinata-Chan?_

Hinata turned a flustered tomato color, making him grin wider as she took his hand and nodded.

Itachi gave the signal and the music was cut off.

A huge outcry started until a slower music came on. People moved away for couples as Itachi gently tugged her over. Hinata turned an even darker color but allowed him to take her hand and glide across the dance floor as '_Strange and Beautiful_' by Aqualung played softly around them. To Itachi, everything fell away except for them and the music as Hinata bowed her head slightly.

_I've been, watching your world from afar, _

_I've been, trying to be where you are, _

_And I've been, secretly falling apart, unseen... _

_To me, you're Strange and you're Beautiful, _

_You'd be, so perfect wit me but you just, can't see, _

_You turn every head but you don't see me... _

Hinata lifted her eyes to his, blush still tainting her cheeks as his onyx eyes seemed to glimmer a red color, entrancing her.

Itachi had used this technique before, most of his family could to get out of trouble with each other with it, though he wasn't looking to get out of trouble at all.

_I put a spell on you... _

_You fall asleep And I put a spell on you..._

_And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see, and you'll realize that you love me... -_

* * *

Kakashi interrupted his day dreams.

" And?"

Itachi glared at him.

" I'm tired. I suppose if you're not so pushy, I'll tell you tomorrow." His voice dripped with annoyance.

The man in cuffs and sweat pants stood, Kakashi scowling under his mask as he let Anko take him to his cell.

' _Damn him_. _I won't be able to read my Icha Icha books until I get the whole story. Tsunade's going to chew me out like a freaking squeaky toy._'

He collected his notes, heading to his blond and hot-tempered boss Tsunade Sannin.

-.-.-.-

Itachi laid in bed, staring through the thick bars of his cell to the darkening sky, recalling his first dance with his love as a gentle smile appeared on his lips.

* * *

_**Ai's Ama: **_ Read and Review, I hope you liked this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Ai's Ama:** So I tried to make some changes to the 4th Chapter and hey, guess what?

It deleted itself. I'll try to make a good redo for it...

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto is not mine. People wouldn't go batshit crazy over it if it was.

* * *

The next morning Itachi Uchiha sat at the table and ate a piece of toast, wearing the same sweat pants but with a grey T-shirt on that time that was very loose around his slender and muscled frame as he peered over to Kakashi, whom sat back with his arms folded.

" Ready when you are Itachi." Kakashi answered to his eyes.

The last piece disappeared behind his lips, Itachi licking up the crumbs off his lips as he sat back as well, his eyes focusing on the silver table top as his hands folded on his chest connected by cuffs as well as fingers.

" Well... After the dance, I decided to do what I has wanted this whole time, but planned for later.

I asked to go on a date with her."

* * *

_7 years ago..._

The music was about to end as Itachi spun her one last time before pulling Hinata close, placing his hand on the small of her back as she looked up to him and he looked down to her, in this certain light his irises looked red.

" Hinata-San... May I take you out on a date?" Itachi asked quietly.

Hinata turned a strawberry red, speechless as she looked up to the kind yet intimidating Uchiha prodigy whom she honestly would say she didn't know much about aside from what Sasuke told her whenever they hung out.

Itachi however did not see this as a problem, merely more of an excuse to learn more about each other, though he knew everything about her already.

" Well?" He asked, a grin sliding onto his face as Hinata turned darker red.

" O-Okay..." She whispered as Itachi nearly purred, so pleased as he swayed with her, the music dying.

" I'll pick you up at lunch tomorrow, around 12." He smiled as he drew away and kissed her hand, " Wear whatever you want." He assured as Hinata drew away, flustered before something came up in her mind.

" W-Wait, D-Do you know where I live?"

There was a slight pause before he opened his mouth. It was then the music surged and people started talking loudly again, nearly deafening the too but saving Itachi an excuse as he waved and disappeared, feeling butterflies wildly crashing about his stomach as he made his way up to his locked room and went inside, looking outside his window to the back yard as he saw one of Hinata's friends, Tenten, whom the shy woman ran to, apparently telling her everything as the bun-haired woman threw her arms around her and jumped up and down at Hinata's good fortune before going to tell Ino as Itachi sat back with a grin, flipping out the phone and arranging a few things.

* * *

_Present Time_...

" Itachi, I don't need to know the whole date. You have to go to court in a week's time and with the way you're going on, this could take years." Kakashi pointed out as Itachi looked up from the table and narrowed his eyes to the silver-haired man.

" You know this could go a lot faster if you don't interrupt me and complain." Itachi stated as he straightened in his seat.

" Well I need you to shorten it a little Itachi, please? I get you love the girl and all, but still, I have a job to do and all my 'story-tellers' are going to Anko. I need to earn my pay."

" Well with my case being the biggest one to hit Konoha in years, I think you'll earn your pay for this." Itachi answered dismissively as Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, Itachi being right, but he also really wanted to get to his Icha Icha book, getting really close to one of the various good parts.

" Can you at least summarize a few things before getting to the important part?"

Itachi looked displeased, but conceded and went with telling a short and sweet version, " The date was amazing, I took her to a place called _Undersea_, which was exactly what it was, 20 feet below sea level. Hinata-Koi was quite delighted and I made sure that we only had a female server so I would be the only male she would need to pay attention to. Now a few years passed since then when the real stuff started happening. We got physical on her 19th birthday onwards, three years after we initially started dating. She has always been so pure and shy..." He smiled as he drew a heart on the table, leaning forward.

Itachi didn't mention this one little detail when Kakashi brought the charges against him.

He killed before, and as he imagined it a sickeningly delicious memory of killing someone whom flirted with Hinata flitted across his mind.

* * *

_Four Years Ago..._

Itachi took out his knife and lodged it between the cracks of the window and it's pane, pushing up as the weak lock he spotted earlier gave way.

This was where he lived.

' _Kankuro Sabaku..._'

Itachi knew him quite well, rather his brother Gaara from the business work he does, and knew that no matter whom looked at it, the Sabaku didn't deserve Hinata even if he walked on his hands for three miles of broken glass. And he knew that the womanizer wouldn't do it for Hinata like Itachi certainly would for her.

' _How **dare** you flirt with **my **Hinata._' He bit a growl as he slid the window open quietly. The male lived like a leech on his brother Gaara's success, though Itachi noted with pleasure they had poor security in their temporary home stationed in Konoha.

He could hear the snores of the only male alone in the house and went into the room, closing the door behind him as he fished a roll of duct tape out of his bag, it making a loud sound as he pulled it off and grinned.

_The Next Morning_...

Itachi opened up the door and breathed in the morning air as he looked to his watch.

' _I should go and greet Hinata with some breakfast. Cinnamon Buns sound delightful._' He then looked back at the male he had been torturing all night, whom was obviously losing consciousness from blood loss, on the verge of death itself as Itachi knew he would die there, his blood covering nearly everything as his torso was virtually skinless, showing organs which were slow in function.

Itachi couldn't find anything to say, merely smirking to the male as he watched Kankuro's head slump against his duct-taped arms, closing the door behind him as Itachi made his way out the window, closing it with his gloved hands as he went to his car, pulling off the gloves and pulling out his phone, checking what bakerys were open at that time of morning.


End file.
